An augmented reality device such as a head-mounted display device may include multiple sensors that generate various forms of input data. Each of the sensors consumes power in capturing and processing the input data. Such sensors may include, for example, microphones, image sensors, depth cameras, eye-tracking sensors, and location sensors. Continuous operation of these sensors may consume significant amounts of power and potentially reduce battery life of the head-mounted display device. Additionally, in some examples data from one or more sensors may be transmitted over a network. Continuous transmission of such input data can also consume a significant amount of power as well as network resources.
In addition to acceptable battery life, users of an augmented reality device also desire a consistent, high quality augmented reality experience. While turning off or reducing power delivered to one or more sensors may reduce power consumption and/or network demands, such power fluctuations may also degrade the augmented reality experience provided by the augmented reality device.